


Pillow Talk

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Annoying Vergil, Fluff, Humor, Other, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: A random conversation you and Vergil have post coitus
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr. Just a little fluff with a grumpy devil. Enjoy~

You sigh softly, the rush of air blowing strands of long hair out of your face. You grunt when they fall back into place, tickling against your nose. You blow the annoying pieces of hair away from your face again but they just simply fall back into place. Your hair was probably due for another trim. 

You're too tired to rearrange your hair. Your bare skin is clammy with sweat and your body was sore and aching from post-orgasmic bliss. Your limbs felt like jelly and even the simple act of brushing your damp hair out of your face felt like an arduous task. You puff your cheeks up again, ready to try for a third time, but you stop when you feel cool fingers touch your cheek. 

Your eyes flick over to Vergil who is resting beside you. There's a pensive frown etched into his lips but the usual pinch between his eyebrows isn't there. He silently brushes the strands of hair out of your face, tucking your locks behind your ears. Your cheeks deflate and you give him a soft smile as he helps to move your hair out of your face.

"Thank you" you murmur.

Your eyes flick up when you notice that his hair was slicked back once more. It had fallen down during your recent activities and you were a little surprised to see that he done it up again after it was all over. You tilt your head to the side and hum in thought.

"Hey Vergil?"

"Yes?" came his quiet response, eyebrow slightly raised in question.

"Do you reckon you could use some black magic, the one you use for your hair, on mine to get it off my face?"

Vergil stares at you for a long moment, completely silent. You notice that the pinch between his brow has returned and you continue talking before he could offer up an answer.

"We could be twinsies."

Vergil sighs before he pinches your cheek. "One Dante is enough."

You protest weakly, struggling to move and bat his hand away as he pulls at your skin. He let's go and decides to brush a stray strand of hair off your forehead. You chuckle softly. 

"You haven't answered my question" you chime.

"No."

"Aww come on Vergil, don't be such a stick in the mud. It'll help."

Vergil sighs loudly, resting his head next to yours. 

"All it needs is a trim, you'll live."

You pout. "Fine then, ruin my fun" you grumble.

"And it's not black magic" Vergil adds.

You roll your eyes but whatever retort you had in mind was cut off as Vergil wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you to closer to his body. You find just enough strength to turn over in his embrace and bury your head in the crook of his neck, the smell of sex and sweat clinging to his skin. 

"Hey, Vergil?"

He hums, signalling you have his attention. 

"Reckon you could try styling my hair with the Yamato?"

Vergil sighs. It was going to be a long night. 


End file.
